Am I Really A Monster?
by BombSpecialist210
Summary: You guys all might know me as the infamous Maximum Ride that goes out kicking and is always there for her family. But that's true. 'Cause, you see, I can't be there for them, if they don't want me. And that's why, I'm determined that they'll never find out about the fact that I'm the reason why they have nightmares.
1. I'm Different

**(A/N: I do NOT own Maximum Ride, Twilight, or any of the characters. James Patterson and Stephanie Meyer do. I do, however, own this plot line and any characters not in Twilight or Maximum Ride. Review after you read this chapter to tell me what you think about how this story could turn out and give me some ideas. Thanks!)**

**Max's Point Of View:**

_There I was in the same forest as I always was whenever I dreamed these days. Somewhere on the northern pacific coast I think. I looked around in my white dress. I opened my wings so they hanged loosely on my back. That's when HE came out. He had golden eyes and was EXTREMELY pale. His bronze-like hair was swaying in the wind and all in all he looked like a freaking god. That's when he smiled at me and 7 other people like him came out from the shadows of the woods. They slowly walked toward me with creepy smiles on their faces, looking at me like I was their prey. I turned around and tried to get away but the next thing I know there's a pressure on my neck and I fell to the ground limply. Somehow I turned my self onto my back to see the bronze-haired guy wiping blood off his mouth. Then everything faded into blackness as I fell into unconsciousness._

I woke with a start and fell out of my tree and onto the hard ground. Now I know what your thinking. 'Why the hell are you sleeping in a tree?' Well to answer that question: I'm a freak. I mean a REAL freak. I have WINGS. Fang, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman (Gazzy for short), Angel, and me (Max) all have wings. Some of us even have a few other powers. We're now sleeping in trees in some place in Chicago.

Fang has black hair and onyx eyes. He's really quiet and doesn't talk much and is almost always emotionless. His can breathe under water and blend into his surroundings, not quite invisibility but pretty darn close. Iggy is blind but he doesn't act like it. He 'sees' everything by hearing, kind of like echolocation with bats (animal, not sport's equipment for some idiots out there). Iggy has strawberry blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He's also an amazingly good cook. Gazzy has spiky short blonde hair and blue eyes. What he can do I refuse to call a power; because of his messed up intestinal tract and our freaky nature, Gazzy can fart big green mushroom clouds of gas that make you choke and your eyes water.

Nudge has unruly brown hair and mocha colored skin. She's a HUGE chatterbox and is into fashion and dresses and other girly junk. Her power is that she can draw metal things to her whenever she feels like. Angel has curly blonde hair and blue eyes. She and The Gasman are the only ones related by blood; they're siblings. Angel has the most powers out of everyone; she can breathe read and control minds, transmit thoughts-her own or other people's, talk to fish, breathe under water, and change her appearance. I have shoulder length dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, nothing special in the looks department. I can fly at speeds over 500 miles an hour, breathe under water, and I have a Voice in my head-and before you ask, no, I'm not crazy. Those are the only powers everyone else knows about though. Not even Angel knows I really have _three_ other powers, so why would I tell you what they are?

Fang, Iggy, and I are all 15. Nudge is barely 13. Gazzy and Angel are both twins and are both 10. (**A/N: Yes it's different, but this is FanFiction and this is how I want it, even if most of the other stuff about them is the same. Moving on….)** We've been running for most of our lives from Erasers and the School. And no it's not school were you're supposed to learn stuff but are really being bored to death. This School is extremely different and most of you have never heard of it before. It has scientists that test on you and treat you like their lab rats. Thank god that we escaped...but not before they did something to me…. Thank god again that we got away before they could do it to the rest of the Flock. When we escaped they sent Erasers after us. Erasers are half wolf and half human. We're only 98% human and 2% bird...except me. I have a little something else but I'm not telling YOU that now, am I? They only want me since I'm the most successful bird/human/something else I'm not telling you what hybrid they had. It's annoying, but I'm glad they don't want the others. I do feel bad about putting them in danger though.

Now back to the present...

"Oww..." I moaned as I lay on the ground. I had landed on my back and THAT really hurts for me because of my wings. Imagine that you have an extra arm and land on THAT when you fall out of a tree. I slowly got up and shook my wings out. By now everyone was already up and ready to fight. That's my team: ready to take down Eraser but within a moments notice. Fang came over to me and helped me sit up.

"You okay?" He asked. Yep, that's Fang. Only speaks in the shortest sentences possible. I nodded, touching my wings. Even though the others don't know it, I can heal, others and myself-which is what I was doing now. When the others get hurt I make them heal faster and they just think it's because of their bird genes, and it could have totally happened like that. When they were little and got hurt I would heal them fast but not right away. After a couple weeks of the healing they came up with the idea that each of them could heal faster then humans because of their bird genes. Of course it wasn't true but they all thought it was really cool and I didn't want to disappoint them so it became my little secret… among others. Every time I would hug them or touch them when they were hurt they would immediately feel better. When Angel was hurt she would always go to me because she said she would always feel better. Anyway...

"Sure?" He said concerned. I smiled at him and nodded. I saw something flicker in his eyes but I chose to ignore it. It was probably just concern for me. The others had calmed down after they recognized me and now everyone looked at me with concerned and questioning eyes.

"What?" I asked nonchalantly. I stood up and started to climb back into my tree. I ignored the other's stares and very slowly went back to sleep, curled up in a ball just like a dog...or a wolf.


	2. My Curse

**(A/N: For those who had already read this story and were just waiting for me to update it would make it easier if you re-read it because I changed my mind about only re-writing it from the third chapter. I deleted chapters 2 and 3 because I decided to go at a different angle and I think it's better this way anyway. So this is officially the SECOND chapter. You might want to re-read the first one to refresh your memory. Anyway, back to the story…)**

Max's POV:

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped open my eyes and was quick to go on all fours and growled, baring my teeth at the person that touched me, fearing it was an Eraser. Instead of an Eraser though, I saw a very puzzled and startled Fang-judging by his eyes anyway. I snapped up on my feet and closed my mouth. Then, trying to look innocent, I put my hands behind my back and retracted my claws as I smiled up at Fang's frowning face.

"So…" I said trailing the word longer then normal. When he didn't say anything I continued with, "Why did you wake me up?"

"Food." He replied shortly with a suspicious look. I nodded and ran at the pace of every one else to the fire that Gazzy and Iggy must have built. I smiled at the sight of everyone all huddled around the fire eating. Fang came up behind me and when I turned around to look at him he had the SAME GOD DAMN LOOK all over his face! It made me sick and uncomfortable and caused my smile to disappear. He must never know my secret. No one should know my curse.

Angel's head snapped up immediately and looked at me with scared eyes. Crap! I forgot to put up my mind blocks. What is with me today! I quickly blocked my mind before she could get anything else. Fang saw Angel and the look he gave me said 'we need to talk'.

I responded with a look that plainly read 'Not in this life time'.

**(A/N: Okay, I figured I should explain something to you right now and never explain it again: from now on when I put ' ' around words, that means that they're saying that in a look and not words. When I put " " around the words, then that means they're actually speaking out loud. And when I put it in **_**" This form of writing" **_**then that means that it's in their heads, like their thoughts or the Voice and Angel. Got it? Good.)**

To avoid one of our common silent conversations, I clapped my hands together to get everyone's attention.

"Okay we need to know where we are going next." I said, getting them to think about where they wanted to go.

"_Go to Forks, Washington_." The Voice said suddenly, making me jump. Everyone looked at me with startled and concerned faces. I just smiled and pointed at my head. They smiled back and nodded, understanding it was the Voice.

"_Why?"_ I asked the voice. Even my voice in my head wavered. That could be where I was in my dream. _What if it wasn't a dream?_ I thought. _What if it was a vision of my death? What would happen then?_ I waited for the voice to answer but of course it didn't.

"Okay guys." I said drawing the flock's attention back to me. "We're going to Forks, Washington." I was happy and carefree on the outside, but inside I was drowning in misery.

I'm the freak of the group. Not like how each of the Flock all thinks of themselves like, "I'm 2% bird. How much freakier can you get?" No, I was freakier. I was made different and I am different. I'm not like Nudge who talks a lot. I'm not like Iggy where he lost his sight, and can only get around by hearing. I'm not like Gazzy who's so happy about making everyone run from the room whether it's from a bomb he made or from his digestive problems. I'm not like Angel who can control people and make you smile just by looking at you. I'm not like Fang where I'm completely emotionless on the outside and turn practically invisible.

I'm Max.

I'm a freak; whatever powers the others have are nothing compared to mine:

I can suck you into your worst nightmare, your greatest fear, and your greatest pain. It could literally scare you to death.

And I can freeze time. I can freeze just one thing or anything within a few mile radius.

And obviously I can heal me and others.

See? I'm a monster: a freak. I'm just not made to operate like the rest of the flock. They weren't made to kill people. They weren't made to…

They weren't made to kill.

Remember all those times where Jeb would keep on saying how I was supposed to save the world? How everything was just a test?

Well, I think it's obvious he was wrong. I'm reckless; I don't care what adults have to say, and with my nightmare power I can kill anyone.

So that made me a perfect person to destroy the world. Fang's the one who should save it. He's good at everything. He's smart, he's nice, and he cares about everyone, even though he doesn't show it much. He's just amazing.

He never killed someone with his power back at the School-that would be me. I made a white coat live his worst nightmare and it literally scared him to death. I was about 6, I guess, and terrified of all the white coats backing me up into a corner, surrounding me. Then I felt something inside me just go _snap_, and all of a sudden one of the white coats' eyes glazed over and he started screaming bloody murder, running around trying to get away from something that wasn't there. When he ran into a wall he just kept on screaming until it broke off with a gurgle. The other white coats had understood; they had been trying to get me to lash out with my power. Some of them were even taking notes while the white coat was running around screaming his head off! Of course, I had no idea what was going on at the time as that was the first, and last, time I had used my power.

You know why they wanted me?

I'm special. I'm the weapon, the only weapon they'll need to use for the By-Half plan-if they can get me to work for them. But even though I know I was made to kill people, that didn't mean I had to kill people.

I may be a monster but that doesn't mean I have to act like one.

While I was thinking about everything, I had been standing completely still. Everyone went on talking about where they wanted to go like this was nothing new-and it wasn't. I always think about how messed up I was and how messed up my life was, but they always thought I was talking to the voice. Sometimes I wish I were instead of thinking about my life.

"Have you decided where we're going?" I heard someone ask, bringing me out of my depressing thoughts.

I looked down to where the voice was coming from and saw Angel standing there starring up at me with big, blue eyes. After I acknowledged her she continued with a big smile, "Because I want to go to Hollywood and see all the movie stars." She must not have been listening or was zoning out when I said that we were going to Forks. Must be talking to total or something in her head.

Even though my thoughts were unprotected by mental blocks she still couldn't read them. Why not? How? That's easy: because I don't want her to. I am very good at not showing what I'm feeling, nowhere near as good as Fang but pretty good. I am so good in fact that I can block out certain thoughts and replace them with happier or more normal thoughts. Example, while I'm thinking about my curse I can change what I'm thinking about whenever I fear that Angel is listening to me. It would be like she was hearing "Why can't Gazzy and Iggy ever listen to me? I tell them not to make any bombs and what do they do? Make bombs."

This secret was going to stay hidden for as long as I live. I would make sure of it. That way I would be like the others.

Not a freaking monster.

I nodded and smiled a little at Angel, then looked around, checking for any flyboys that thought they should drop by and say "Hi."

Nothing suspicious except for Gazzy, who had that look he always gets when he's about to let one rip. Before he could though, I yelled, "U and A, NOW-except for Gazzy!" No one moved at my order probably wondering why I was leaving behind Gazzy.

I snapped open my wings and jumped in the air without taking a running start if they didn't want to obey my orders then fine. Let THEM smell the horrible odor that comes from Gazzy's bottom.

Wow…that's such a wrong sentence.

Everyone except me was on the ground and I could literally see the gas that came out. You couldn't hear anything and if you didn't have a nose you would say nothing happened, but obviously we did so we smelled the worst smell imaginable. Well…THEY did. I didn't. You know why? Because they didn't listen to my orders and stayed on the ground.

Well, guess what. You don't question the leader. The leader is in charge and knows best so therefore you don't ask why they should jump in the air leaving behind the second to youngest child in the group.

Again, DON'T. QUESTION. THE. LEADER.

I laughed as everyone except Gazzy shot up in the air with their hands covering their mouth as they began coughing violently. Somehow it was like this one was the worse one yet. I could even smell it and I was high up, about maybe 1,000 ft? I know it doesn't sound like much but it really is. Just not to us since we go up to 15,000 ft or so.

No one seemed to be able to talk, not even Nudge. I didn't really feel sorry for them. It was their fault for not trusting me.

"Didn't I tell you to get away?" I asked sarcastically. "I did, and what did you do? Ignore me, that's what. Maybe next time you'll believe me." I saw Fang glared at me and I gave him a sweet smile.

It took awhile before the smell went away and we allowed Gazzy to come back up with us. It still smelled but now it was just another stench added to collection from being on the run so long without showers. I hope we'll find a cabin with a shower sometime soon and that we'll be able to shower before we would go back into the routine of running away all the time.

"_Don't worry, Maximum. It's time for your break."_ The voice said inside my head.

I forgot to flap a second and fell a few feet before rising with everyone else. Fang shot me a quizzical look and I just mouthed "The Voice". He nodded and went back to looking straight ahead like nothing happened.

"_What do mean it's time for our break?"_ I asked inside my head at the voice. I waited a while for an answer but he/she never answered me the way that I wanted it too.

Instead it said this:

"_There's a house your father bought. The house is yours."_


	3. The Beginning

Max's POV:

"I love this place! It has so many trees and it's really grassy! Look at the tiny humans, Max! They look like ants! Isn't that weird? Ants, I mean. Who made up that name? I wonder if their name was Ants, or if they made it up, wouldn't that be cool? Hey! Look, there's a _beach _here! Max, can we go, can we go, can we go! Oh, come on, it'll just be a little peek- wait! Did you see that? It looked like someone was running in that forest. OMG! There's a meadow! MAX! We HAVE to go there, we just have too, 'cause just look at the flowers, I could just eat them up, they're just so pretty. Wait, I'm hungry! Max, can we get something to eat, I'm really hungry, like starving. When are we going to get to the house? It's taking an awful long time. Maybe we- " I know that was Nudge talking, and even though I tuned her out when she started talking about ants, I noticed how her excess noise was cut off.

Turning my head a bit to the side, I saw that Iggy was duct taping her mouth. Where he got the duct tape I have no idea, but whatever. Nudge tried to talk behind the duct tape but was just making mumbled garbles and "hhmms" and stuff like that. Her eyes landed on me, and they widened and she looked absolutely ridiculous with that gray duct tape covering half of her face. Her frizzy curly brown hair bounced as she tried to get the duct tape off, and her motioning me to take it off for her, or to yell at Iggy for doing it.

I smiled kindly at her and looked away. At this she started getting louder, obviously angry at me. I saw Fang, who was below me, roll his eyes at me, but I smiled down at him smugly. He looked away, obviously not sharing my joy, but I just shrugged, expecting this from him and started to look for the house.

* * *

It took a little while to find the house, especially on foot, since I had that gut feeling there was no way to get to the house other than that clearing with the baseball diamond in it. We walked a bit, pushing branches away, and only when Angel stumbled and fell through these vines looking leaves, did we find the house.

"Angel!" I yelped in surprise as I saw her foot slip on a rock. Her whole body moved with the unexpected change in momentum. She reached out for something to grab before she fell.

Reacting on instinct I leaned forward and grabbed her small hand in mine, trying to pull her up. But I was too late and we both ended up falling. I rolled before we hit the ground so Angel landed on top of me.

"Max!" She said a little breathless. She quickly got off and started looking me over for any wounds. I smiled at her, taking her hand into mine as she prodded me. She looked at me and gave a weak smile when she saw I was smiling at her.

"I'm okay, Angel." I said slowly and kindly. "No need to be worried. How are you? Is your foot okay?"

Angel nodded her head, blonde curls bouncing, and she opened her mouth to say something when she glanced over my head and gasped. I stiffened, not knowing what was behind me.

_"I found the house!"_ Angel said in our minds, and not even three seconds later, everyone was where we were, staring behind me.

Releasing Angel's hand, I turned around, and sure enough there was the house, in all it's glory.

It was tall, three stories, and the whole color was a dark brown to match the trees around it. There was a porch and a porch swing on the left side of the house, and a rocking chair on the other side. The door was in the middle of the house, and had that dark brown wood like the rest of the house.

"Holy sh-" Fang began but I cut him off.

"_Language, _Fang." I hissed at him, with a halfhearted glare his way. He rolled his eyes but quieted nonetheless.

"This is freaking AWESOME!" Nudge and Gazzy yelled at the same time, well...Gazzy yelled, Nudge still had the duct tape on her mouth, but the sounds were the same enough to know what she was saying.

"What, what does it look like?" Iggy asked, once again, feeling frustrated for not having the ability to see. Gazzy started to explain how "awesome" it was, the color and everything.

"Can we go inside?" Angel asked. I smiled and nodded. Instantly everyone, except Fang bolted towards the house with crazy grins on their faces. Fang, instead, looked towards me, who was still on the ground, and held out his hand for me to take.

I smirked at him but grabbed his hand. He pulled me up effortlessly and I thanked him with a look he had grown accustomed to seeing.

We walked side by side to the house that has everyone going crazy for. Once we were inside, Fang took off; probably wanting to get the room that best fit his personality.

And once I got a look inside I saw that the house was even better inside then it was outside. While the outside was all dark brown, the inside was a mixture of light brown, dark brown, white, and tan. It was colorful, in a sense, and it had a flare to it. It had these weird designs on the walls, but as I walked closer to it, I could make out the delicate rose and vine design.

"_**This is your house, Max." **_The voice said, and for once, I wasn't completely annoyed at it.

"_Sweet," _was my only reply.

From the second floor, I heard the flock calling out, "This room is mine! No one come in here!" and "Why would we go in _there?" _

I rolled my eyes at Gazzy and Nudge. Nudge obviously wanted a room that either had a window, a large closet, a large bathroom, or all of the above, and had the duct tape removed from her face. I walked around the living room, which no one else was in.

There's a giant flat screen T.V. hanging on the far wall. Under the T.V. is a wood storage thing with what looked like a cable box, a DVD/ Blue-Ray player, and a couple of other things I didn't know. A tan couch in an "L" shape is about six feet away from it- the closest thing to me- and had a brown and black coffee table in front of it. The living room had carpet that was a lighter tone of tan than the couch.

There were shelves at least seven feet tall, all filled with the latest movies, on both sides of the T.V. I even saw the seasons of some T.V. shows, including one of my favorites: Daria. Even if it is an old animated show, I just love Daria's attitude.

The living room was a combined room. I walked in and saw two different rooms with no walls. The living room was on the left. The room connecting to it was kind of like a meeting room. It had a coffee table, a regular tan couch, a recliner chair, some brown beanbag chairs, and another flat screen T.V. on the wall. I could easily see the Flock and I talking in this room.

I stood in the doorway and looked forward, I saw a hallway with six doors, three on the right, and three on the left. The first on the left was a laundry room with state of the art washing and drying machines. There were also three laundry baskets all labeled with the girls' names including mine. The first door on the right was another laundry room but it was for the boys.

The second door on the left was a closet, along with the second right door. The third door on the left was a bathroom for the boys and the door on the right was a bathroom for the girls. I could tell by the way it was set up, with blue, black, and white toothbrushes, to pink, purple, and red toothbrushes.

When I got down that hallway, I took a left, and, even though I could see it from the front door, there was a staircase leading to the second story. To the right there was nothing but the same light tan carpet, and glass doors leading out to the woods, or our "backyard".

To the right there was, again, glass doors leading to the kitchen that held everything a young chef, Iggy, could ask for. A full stocked fridge, a stove of some kind that I had no interest in, an island in the middle, with stools on one side. There was a dishwasher also, and there were cabinets on the top next to the microwave, and on the bottom next to the dishwasher and oven.

I walked up the thirteen foot stairs, and turn to walk up the rest of the twelve stairs came to the floor with the rooms where the flock was running about calling rooms to the left and right. There were three hallways here. I stopped at the edge of the stair, in front of that I could see two doors, and a window at the end of the hall, big enough for us to throw ourselves out. (If we did, we would land up in the front yard). The door on the left was Fang's room, which was all black, comforters, curtains and all. The door to the right was "mine", or would be, if I didn't make this. That was the relaxing room, this one had a T.V. bean bag chairs, book shelves filled with encyclopedias, thesaurus, dictionaries, and almanacs that put you to sleep, and a window letting in light.

To the hallway on the left were Gazzy and Iggy's rooms. They were conjoined, with a door leading to one another's rooms. Gazzy's room was a light blue, but not baby blue, to compliment his eyes, with the comforters a darker blue, and the curtains a white. There wasn't anything else but a dresser to hold all of his clothes in. We would buy more, with my Max Card that had no limits. Iggy's room was completely white, since he could only see with something being behind white. I thought he would like that. Gazzy has a window pointing the side of the house, while Iggy was being stuck with no windows, because I didn't want to risk him not being able to see.

To the hallway on the right was obviously Angel and Nudge's rooms. Those were also connected and both were pink and white. Nudge also had a window on the other side of the house, and Angel didn't have one, but I only did this because

1. There was no room to put a window on everyone's room.

2. This is another reason why I wanted them conjoined. That way, if we ever get in a tight spot, they can go to each other's rooms. The doors leading to one another's rooms were none squeaking, too? The whole house was spacious, where the Flock could easily move around in, and play all day, so, so far, I was happy with this house.

And finally, the third floor,

I turned around again and walk up the five steps before having to turn again and walked up seven more before coming to a lock door. This door had a different key, one that Gazzy and Iggy didn't take. After I unlocked the door, I closed it, and lock it, for safety issues. I then walked four more steps before turning and walking the rest of the way. And there, to my left, was another door, with the same key lock. After I unlocked that and shut it again, there was the whole floor completely, with no walls or anything.

There were seven windows in all, one where the backside of the house, and two on every other wall. There was a big flat screen T.V. in between the windows that were facing outwards to the front. And in front of it were three very comfortable chairs along with three beanbag chairs. There was a mini fridge to the left side of the house next to seven-foot bookshelves with teen fictions, romance series/novels, adventure series/novels, mystery series/novels, thriller series/novels, and stuff that you'll probably read in school like Macbeth, Romeo & Juliet, and To Kill A Mockingbird.

To the corner of the back/left side was another chair, but was bigger and had a carpet in front of it, and a small table next to it with a lamp and a book next to it that read, "The Poetry of Robert Frost", it had a longer title but let's just say it said that.

To the corner of the front/right side of the room was the king sized bed, pressed up against the corner, with a side drawer that held another lamp, and just two empty drawers. To the next of that about three feet away was another drawer, but bigger, and that would hole all of my clothes in.

I could tell this whole floor was mine, and right now it was looking kind of bare, even though it had a lot more stuff than the other rooms, it was a lot bigger than the other rooms, which I was grateful for, since that way, there was nothing to break when I get too angry.

This room was completely and totally mine, and I'm not going to let anyone see it, but me. I know that sounds a little weird, but I just don't want to listen to Nudge's, "Why do you get this?" and "That isn't fair." This was mine, and it will always be mine, even when we will be driven elsewhere. When the school is done with us, and we're don with them, I will come back here, and this will still be mine. No one else was going to live in this house, because no one else would know about this house.

I plotted in my head, how I was going to get everyone to not come up here. There was always the whole "Lock the door" thing, but I didn't want them to feel left out. I could say that it was an attic, because technically, it was. But then, I knew that they would see through that lie, even if Angel could hear my thoughts about how that was true. Hey, that's it. I can make Angel see that it was an empty space, so when I would be up here all day or something like that, it would because I was fixing up with the furniture and stuff, and I didn't want the others to bother with my work. Yeah, that would also give me the excuse to buy more furniture, even though I was just buying it for the Flock. I'm not really the designing person, so I'll just buy the necessities for the Flock, and whatever they would like.

I smiled at the room. I loved it, even though I knew it wasn't exactly fair that I got this. I was the leader of the group, but I was a _lying _leader of this group. I kept my real self-hidden from them, and I could just tell that it was going to bite me in the butt later.

I left the third floor, and went all the way down to the first floor without getting questioned by the Flock, because they were too busy staying in their rooms, chatting about how awesome this place was. I went down to the kitchen, to see what to eat.

While I stuffed my head in the fridge, I didn't notice someone's presence next to me being too caught up with all the food in there. "Eating?" He whispered, making the hairs on my neck to stand up. I quickly spun around, shutting the fridge door underneath my fingers as I leaned against it. I put a hand to my heart, and for the first time in a while, I was truly shocked.

"God, Fang, stop that!" I exclaimed, and started to head towards pantry near the microwave. Fang stepped in front of me, and I then noticed how close we were. He was only six inches away…

"What?" He asked, feigning innocence. I glared up at him, but the smile playing at my lips, told him otherwise. His lips twitched in response to form a 1/40 of a smile.

I peered around his shoulder to see the pantry door. It was then that I noticed the little note on the door. My face twisted into confusion, and Fang saw it. He stepped back and turned, looking at the direction I was staring at, and also saw the note. He walked toward it, while I stayed where I was, watching silently. When he was about to touch it, I walked up to him also, not wanting to be left out of the details.

He pulled it off the door, seeing as it was clearly tape on. He read something on the front and handed it to me. "Yours."

Isn't he was a man of many words? I voiced this thought, and he just rolled his eyes, and his mouth was set into a firm line as he looked intently down at the note.

I did to and saw my name written in calligraphy neatly on the middle of the folded piece of printer paper. I opened it carefully, not really sure what I should be expecting. All I saw was words, no strings attached. Sighing in relief, my stance took on a somewhat relaxed form. Fang, being the perceptive one he is, did also.

I read silently at the text.

_Dear Max, _

_I hope you are enjoying your new house, since; after all, it was made for specifically for the Flock and you. As you have notice, the third floor is all yours, seeing, as you need it when you get into one of your temper tantrums. (Try not and break anything while you're at it) _

I rolled my eyes at that.

_Anyway, I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry about bills or anything. I rewired the town's system, so you would get free water and electricity bills. They would all be paying for you, unknowingly. In fact, no one even knows you live here. You do, however, have to pay for your own food, after you finished up the ones in the fridge and pantry. _

_There is also a laptop in the pantry on the top shelf, if you ever need it. It has the necessities, which is the Internet and Google maps with a few other stuff. It's just your average Apple Macbook Air, I believe._

_Oh, and have some fun. I'm not going to make you go to school, since I know how much you hate that, and I don't think it would help with controlling your anger and your real identity. Just be prepared for the unknown, if you know what I mean. _

_From you loving father, _

_Jeb. _

_P.S. Try not to get on anyone's bad side while you are there. _

I'm not really sure what I was supposed to think of this letter. I wished that Jeb didn't put in that little bit about my identity, since Gazzy has a knack for going through stuff that's not his, and I don't want them to find this. I sighed, figuring I might as well be productive and not worry about it, and take a shower.

And if I didn't already mention where the bathroom is, even though I think I did, the bathrooms were next to the rooms. The guest room had it's own bathroom. Nudge and Angel shared one, and Iggy and Gazzy shared one. Me...Well...I don't have one. But that's why there's one downstairs, in that hallway, third door on the right. Fang uses the bathroom across from it, being the boys's bathroom and all.

I probably forgot to acknowledge that, my bad. I guess I'm just not really into it today. But well, can you blame me? I just flew across half the states, and it was getting pretty late now, and I was describing what the house looked like, and the Flock and I still need to take a shower.

Anyway, I looked up from the paper to Fang. His face was still hard and emotionless, but his eyes held something stronger as he stared at me. It unnerved me and I didn't know what to do about it. So I just smiled up at him nervously before folding the note back into it's original position and then once more before shoving it in my front pocket.

I wasn't really embarrassed; it was just that it made me uncomfortable and nervous the way he was looking at me like that. It was he expected me to say something he's been waiting to hear, and I didn't know if what I was about to say was what he was waiting to hear.

"Umm...you see, Fang..." I started out awkwardly as he just stared silently back at me like he didn't know he was doing anything wrong. I reached up and rubbed the back of my neck. This was a really awkward moment. Hey! Guess what? I heard somewhere that for every awkward silence, a gay baby is born. Isn't that weird?

"What?" He asked when he knew I was thinking about something else, or spacing out. I regained my train of thoughts and tried to find my voice again.

"There's a laptop on the from shelf of the pantry and that we don't have to pay for any bills or taxes because no one knows we're here, and because we're taking the town's electricity and water from them so they have to pay for it themselves."

I finished that in one breaths, and I saw the shocked look on Fang's face, which only meant the widen of the eyes by a fraction of an inch, and the same-if not less-fraction of a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, and it's time for us to take a shower."

Fang didn't say anything else, just nodded, perplexed, and walked to what I think would be his room. I was glad there was more than one bathroom that way we could all take a shower, and be done with it quicker. I also knew that if we did that, then the water would be cold but, right now, I wouldn't mind some cold water running down my back to wake me up. The last thing I need is to fall asleep in the shower naked. That wasn't a sight, or fantasy, I wanted to see, or dream about, so I would make sure that, that doesn't happen.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the younger ones had all taken a shower, along with Fang and me. Iggy was in the shower right now, happily singing some song by Lady Gaga really badly, but I think he did it on purpose. The supplies for the younger ones were already out, and next to their bed, and Fang gleefully took the laptop that was in the pantry and practically made it his baby by the way he holds and stares at the piece of machinery.

I was lounging on the king sized bed in my third floor room, while everyone else was doing their own thing, some sleeping (Angel), some talking animatedly to a unconscious person (Nudge), some making bombs (Gazzy), and some were staring in awe at a screen that showed nothing but the weather for Forks (Fang). Iggy, as I told you before, was still in the shower, but I bet that once he gets out and dressed he would be helping Gazzy with his bomb, before I tell everyone to go to bed. I had already taken a long cold shower and was feeling extremely content.

I actually wanted them to go to bed right now, but I would wait for a few more minutes, because I want them to somewhat enjoy this new house, without the commands of a boss. Actually, now that I think of it, I should just let them go to sleep, when they want to go to sleep. It would be fair too. This was our first day at being to finally rest, and there wasn't anything going to stop us from being "normal".

I smiled as I closed my eyes sleepily and dug my head into the head cushioned pillow. I changed, like everyone else, into pajamas that were really just shorts and a loose t-shirt. I didn't have to worry about being cold, or being too hot, because since I'm part wolf, I have really warm blood so that I'm always unnaturally hot compared to regular humans. The loose t-shirt and shorts helped me release that heat, so I wouldn't get too hot.

I dreamed of nothing, and everything about what the flock's future would be in Forks. There were so many images, that all of it was blurred into a mass of black.

**A/N: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got school supporting my sister in her volleyball games, and I just lost my beta so now I have to fix it all by myself. :( But anyway, I decided to get up to date with my writing, so it would take a while to do that, but I'm almost done with the next chapter, so it won't take as long as it did this time. And as much as I hate to admit it, this chapter is a filler, but I swear it's necessary. The next chapter will be more exciting, with some FAX, which I know you all love. **

**Did you see the little hints I left you? In Fang and Max's relationship, with the little looks, and body language, and the hints about the Cullens in the beginning? I bet you didn't, but whatever. But I have a question that most of you that love FAX might know. **

**What is Fang waiting for Max to say?**

**If anyone answers right I'll update two chapters instead of one on my next update, so Read & Review, and we'll see if you're right. **


End file.
